Doing it like a Backpaker
by EasternHare
Summary: La vida no es fácil cuando solo tienes lo que cabe en una mochila y tienes que sobrevivir a la gran ciudad de las luces de neón. POV de Futakuchi Kenji. Multipairing.
1. Capítulo 1

_Para empezar decir que Haikyuu no me pertenece, y que la portada está hecha con fotografías y dibujos que me son ajenos pero que la edición sí es obra mía._

 _Este fic además tiene un coautor, Tentáculo terapeuta, y se puede encontrar el mismo fanfic también en su cuenta de wattpad._

 _También deseo desentenderme de cualquier idea moral que cualquiera crea que representa esta historia y/o sus personajes en sus acciones._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

No es que yo me considere un capullo, ni mucho menos, pero si pienso en el yo de hace un año creo que era un poco capullo.

La gente cree que los cambios pasan de un día para otro, aprecian las diferencias cuando son tan grandes que suponen un abismo de cambio. Pero antes de que un tsunami llegue a la costa y reviente a cualquiera que esté cerca, antes hay un terremoto y antes un movimiento de placas tectónicas y... Es como cuando empiezan a caer las fichas de dominó, una tras otra.

La desgracia no llega la mañana a la que me remonto para explicar esto, digamos que esa mañana la mitad de las piezas de domino ya se habían caído. Y no, yo no me había dado cuenta de nada. No veía la sutileza con la que mi madre colocaba el desayuno en la mesa, fijándose en la posición exacta de los palillos, el bol de sopa con arroz y las sardinas perfectamente escurridas de aceite. Tampoco que ella se sentaba siempre en el lado de la cocina en el que no llegaba el sol para que lo disfrutáramos los demás.

Para mí todo eran tonterías magnánimas, menos importantes que las mariposas monarcas americanas que tan sólo vive meses y la mayor parte de ese tiempo solo viajan con el fin de poder reproducirse una única vez. Vaya mariconada, la verdad. Pero es en parte porque no veo los detalles escondidos. Podríamos decir que tengo una visión general y me quedo con eso.

En 365 días ¿puede cambiar una persona? Cualquiera diría que solo hacen falta 2 segundos y un impacto. Pero no, porque detrás de ese impacto se esconde la cadena de hechos que llevan a dicho impacto. Como todo el romance que tuvieron que vivir mis padres para que mi madre acabara pariéndome.

Cuando recibí la carta de la universidad de Tokio pensé que sabía los resultados. Nada de agonía afónica, nada de angustias, yo me sentía un ganador. Supongo que por eso me llevé una hostia tan grande.

El profesor nos las entregó en el orden que se los habían dado a él. Nadie podía saberlo, pero si mi deducción era correcta, las cartas de admisión de la universidad de Tokio venía en orden de mejor a peor posición en el examen de ingreso. No esperaba ser el primero dada la clasificación, pero tampoco el último. Mi lógica estaba en encontrarme entre los diez primeros y admitidos de todos los que habíamos realizado las pruebas.

Recuerdo la superioridad cuando anunciaron el momento de entregar las cartas. Solía fingir que a duras penas estudiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y que lo único que me interesaba era el vóley, pero sí estudiaba. Estudiaba todas las noches y esperaba resultados a pesar de decirles a todos lo contrario. Para mí los estudios eran el nueve de mi escala de valores, lo que marcaría la diferencia de quien sería en un futuro y cuán alta sería la cifra de los cheques que ingresara en el banco. El dinero era una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Aunque debía admitir que me había confiado un poquito en los últimos exámenes trimestrales.

También podría recitar el orden exacto en el que el profesor Matsukawa fue llamando a algunos de mis compañeros antes de a mí, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Recogí mi carta y me senté en la mesa en la que había estado durante la mayor parte del curso. Al final y a la lado de la ventana, destacando mi "profundo desinterés" por los estudios.

Una parte de mí estaba seguro de que me admitían, y no quería abrir la carta en clase, pero al ver como mi compañera de pupitre leía la suya, quise ver la mía para no dejar de sentirme vencedor a su lado. La chica en cuestión salió corriendo con el timbre para que no la viéramos llorar, aunque lo hizo bastante mal porque todos pudimos ver su cara roja y la mueca amarga que tenía desde el primer momento.

Abrí el sobre rápido, tanto que rasgué una pequeña parte al hacerlo. No es que me hubiera inquietado el drama ocurrido ante mis ojos, pero mis dedos iban rápido a pesar de que me mantuviera en calma. Saqué el pliego, lo abrí y leí las pocas líneas del decano de la universidad, que en realidad era un "copia y pega" de su secretaria. Lo leí y lo releí varias veces, incrédulo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo con la misma claridad es a Koganegawa delante de mí, robándome el papel y leyendo en voz alta. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado tan rápido de su clase a la mía, pero ahí estaba dejando en evidencia aquella desgracia de resultado.

—Le informamos de que su nota ha sido inferior a la necesaria, por tanto no ha sido admitido en nuestra institución — Se saltó toda la parte de los cordiales saludos del decano y dejó el papel sobre mi mesa —. Vamos a por pan dulce o comprarán el de chocolate que me gusta.

— No digas tonterías Koganegawa — dije con mi mejor sonrisa, guardé la carta en mi bolsillo sin meterla de nuevo en el sobre y me levanté para acompañarle a la tienda del colegio —. Que tú necesitaras seis años estudiando para aprobar el examen del acceso no te da derecho a fingir que lees como me rechazan.

— Ya, lo siento— dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta preocupación. No sé por qué con lo desagradable que acababa de ser se limitó a asentir, y no lo pensé mucho en el momento —. Supongo que no necesitaré hacer ningún examen porque me ficharán para la selección japonesa.

— Sí, a lo mejor en tus sueños.

Cambié el tema por completo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta la zona en que se ponían los panaderos. Yo siempre traía mi Bentô de casa, pero por algún motivo se había hecho costumbre ir con Koganegawa siempre hasta allí, ver como no era capaz de elegir uno solo de aquellos bollos, acababa comprando varios y me daba la mitad.

Aone a veces se nos unía, pero como no estaba en la misma clase a veces se perdía con Mai y se Iban ellos dos solos. Después de aquello nos quedábamos en el gimnasio para entrenar, pero en aquel momento yo ya no formaba parte del equipo, así que solo les gritaba como ex capitán preocupado por la imagen que dábamos como instituto.

No se lo conté a mis padres, ni tan siquiera a Aone, y no hice más exámenes para ninguna otra universidad. Mis profesores estaban claramente preocupados, pero lo único que pude decirles fue que no iba a rendirme por haber suspendido en mi primer intento. A pesar de que me sentía algo avergonzado de haberme confiado.

No tenía un plan fijo, pero podía estudiar en Tokio mientras mi familia creía que estaba en la universidad y hacer los exámenes de ingreso de la siguiente primavera. Nadie tenía por qué saber que no había entrado, les diría a todos que me tomaba un año sabático para saber qué quería estudiar. Mi único testigo cercano era Koganegawa.

Cuando llegó la hora preparé mi maleta con todo lo necesario, como si fuera a convertirme en un universitario más. Ropa para casi cualquier tipo de situación, un fajo de billetes como regalo de mis padres por ser tan buen estudiante, mi portátil, mi psp, unos cuantos comics que en realidad no he leído nunca, material escolar para rellenar mi interpretación con detalles y un largo etc que no recuerdo porque prácticamente nunca volví a abrir aquella maleta después de llegar a Tokio.

Cuando llegué, me dirigí directamente a casa de Aone. Él y Mai llevaban un año y poco más saliendo juntos. Él se había declarado durante la primera nevada de finales del segundo curso en la preparatoria, y tal como dice la leyenda, llevaban camino de casarse algún día. Era un poco asqueroso ver tanto amor, también era un poco adorable, no voy a mentir. Estaban los dos viviendo juntos en aquel piso ridículo y me dejaban quedarme porque, gracias al cielo, ambos eran buenas personas. No como yo, pero eso es totalmente irrelevante.

El piso era pequeño, pequeño para dos enamorados, más pequeño para dos enamorados y un infiltrado sin hogar que necesitaba un techo y una ducha de vez en cuando. De vez en cuando significa una vez al día, por cierto. Aunque el caso era que la maleta era potencialmente grande para quedarse allí dentro.

Como a Mai le molestaba que la maleta estuviera en medio todo el tiempo, me compré una mochila más grande y me decidí a llevar la mayoría de cosas a una taquilla de alquiler. Era un acto de buena voluntad, pero me sentía ligeramente fastidiado al respecto, así que me pasé la mayor parte del día haciendo horas para que hacerme notar. Quería que Mai apreciara mi gesto y así dejase de sentirse incomoda por mi presencia.

Era ya media tarde cuando me decidí a ir a llevar mis cosas. Mai no tardaría en llegar a casa y Aone, que se había pasado el rato preguntándome si necesitaba ayuda para llevar las cosas, había decidido ir a buscarla a la estación. Dejé en casa la mayor parte de mi dinero, mi portátil un par de mudas, una libreta y un boli. No creía necesitar mucho más en el día a día, aunque contaba con ir a por los libros de texto que había traído de casa más adelante.

Me daba cuenta de cuan estúpida había sido mi decisión de llevarme tantas cosas de inicio, mientras veía como atardecía y me dirigía a la empresa que ofrecía el servicio de taquillas. Con una maleta la mitad de grande hubiera podido vivir tranquilamente, pero no. Era un poco cabezón, porque ni siquiera tenía planes de tener tiempo para jugar a la PSP, pero la había cogido y además sin juegos.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, un chico de pelo castaño de más o menos mi edad me paró para pedirme un favor. No es que yo estuviera para hacer favores a nadie con aquella maleta de ruedas, cansado y abrumado por tener que buscar una academia para preparar mi examen de ingreso a la universidad.

— Perdona, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está la estación de Shibuya? — me preguntó el idiota. Estábamos realmente lejos de Shibuya, ¿es que acaso estaba alelado o se había metido algo? Me irritó, en especial porque yo llevaba poco en Tokio pero podía saber eso. Lo peor de todo es que era un chico guapo, con el pelo castaño claro natural y ojos redondos y grandes, así que no podía mandarle a paseo sin más. Si señor Futakuchi Kenji tiene cierta debilidad por los ojos bonitos. Soy un anormal—. Soy de Miyagi y a duras penas llevo un par de días aquí.

Solté mi maleta para señalarle en un mapa que llevaba el chico. Que fuera de Miyagi me dio buena impresión, pero fue un error. En especial soltar la maleta.

— Estás súper lejos — dije señalando la zona del mapa en que nos encontrábamos. Seguidamente me dispuse a señalar la estación de Shibuya cuando noté que un tipo con mala pinta pasaba cerca de nosotros. Mi instinto me decía algo, pero ugh, simplemente estaba encandilado por aquel tipo sexy.

Me giré tan rápido como pude al notar que mi maleta desaparecía tras de mí. Aquel subnormal se la estaba llevando. Me volví hacia el primer chico para pedirle disculpas, y es que pretendía salir corriendo a por mi maleta, y vi como sonreía. Antes de que pudiera hablar me empujó tratando de tirarme al suelo. No era tan fácil de dejar KO, pero estaba seguro de que le habría salido bien con alguien algo más bajo que yo.

— ¿Llevas dinero? ¿Móvil?— dijo dándome a entender que tenía que dárselo.

— ¡Y qué más, gilipollas! — contesté devolviéndole el empujón. Quería partirle la cara y hacerle perder todos los dientes para que fuera imposible que impresionara a nadie más con su aspecto. Romperle la nariz, desfigurarle los pómulos, matarlo.

Se rió en mi cara y me pegó un puñetazo antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho el otro tipo. Su cabeza de cebolla y su cara se quedaron grabadas en mi mente en aquel instante, si lo encontraba tenía que vengarme de que él y su amigo me robaran. Y por encima de todo tenía que devolverle el puñetazo que acababa de asestarme.

Me sangraba la nariz y me sentía claramente desgraciado, más que un niño al que se le han agotado las pilas del coche teledirigido. Y ciertamente ese fue el inicio de mi vida como un mochilero. Aunque yo seguía sin ver todas las situaciones confusas y molestas que me estaba causando a mí mismo, me dije que era el inicio de mi vida adulta.

"Como si fueras un mochilero, Kenji" pensé mientras volvía a casa. La parte buena era que ya no tenía que pagar el alquiler de una taquilla para guardar mis cosas, la mala era que no sabía cómo iba a conseguir los libros que necesitaba para estudiar o qué haría sin ropa para una posible entrevista de trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Haikyuu sigue sin pertenecerme, y supongo que sí, Futa-chan es un rato capullo y tonto de caer por una cara bonita..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

No puedo decir que ese fuera mi plan desde el principio, pero después de una semana en el piso que Mai y Aone compartían, comprendí que no podía quedarme más tiempo. El piso era pequeño, y aquello lo sabía desde el primer momento, pero lo que no me planteaba era lo mucho que vulneraba mi propia privacidad, e invadía su intimidad, supongo. No era como si hubiera pensado con detenimiento eso de quedarme allí un año entero, pero tampoco había pensado en buscarme otro sitio.

Llegué a aquella conclusión en viernes por la noche, después de pasar horas mirando folletos de academias y buscando clasificados de profesores privados. Los tenía organizados mentalmente por precio y calidad según opiniones de usuarios en Internet. Me había metido en mi futón, en una esquina de la habitación y separado de Mai y Aone por la mesa. Ellos estaban viendo la televisión y leyendo, nada del otro mundo, pero con mi vista marginal podía ver cómo de tanto en tanto miraban en mi dirección para después mirarse entre ellos dos. Podía leerles la mente y me incomodaba ligeramente mucho.

El piso era una única habitación amplia con tatami, con una estantería que separaba la zona de tatami de la que tenía rachola, en la cocina. La habitación con el váter estaba escondida detrás de la cocina, saliendo a una galería diminuta que también daba con un baño minúsculo privado. Lo cierto era que el piso podría haber sido algo más grande, pero estaba modificado para tener una ducha y váter, de lo contrario se debía usar baños y váteres comunitarios que había en la planta baja del edificio.

Por mucho que cueste de creer, había bastantes "bloques de pisos" de aquel tipo en la zona en la que abundaban los estudiantes. Trataban de venderlos como pisos independientes y baratos, pero eran como residencias de estudiantes pero sin control por parte de una empresa que no quisiera problemas. De todos modos no era lo peor que vería en Tokio, y probablemente había lugares mucho peores que los que visitaría en el futuro.

La cosa es que era difícil que yo durmiera con la cabeza llena de números, y más aún con las constantes miradas de Mai o Aone. Especialmente la de Aone, que era transparente como el agua cristalina y decía "Si tú no estuvieras aquí yo no miraría la tele precisamente". Estaban esperando a que me durmiera, y era incómodo aunque lo fue más cuando creyeron que yo ya estaba dormido. Era como una escena de película en que un matrimonio espera que sus hijos se duerman para follar.

Aone hacía de esposa preocupada porque no quiere que los hijos interrumpan o tengan algún trauma, Mai era el marido abrumado por la mojigatería de la esposa por pensar que los niños se van a traumatizar. Obviamente el papel de niño era mío. Pero no era como si me fuera a traumatizar solo que... Bueno.

No podía verlos, gracias a la mesa del centro de la habitación, pero sí oír cómo susurraban. Después de un buen rato escenificando aquel cliché de película, llegaron a la conclusión de que me había dormido seguro y no iba a despertarme. Mai se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la galería que daba con las dos habitaciones de aseo.

Cando volvió llevaba una fusta y una especie de cuerda con la que creo que ató a Aone a la mesa. Traté de mantenerme en silencio, pensaba que tal vez terminarían rápido porque tendrían sexo mediocre adolescente, como el que sinceramente imaginaba que podría tener cualquier persona de nuestra edad. Fue imposible, oír los gemidos, los golpes de fusta y los insultos que salían de la boca de Mai para el deleite de mi excompañero de equipo era demasiado incómodo. Quiero decir, que el sexo normal no me hubiera traumatizado, pero esto me chocó, eran fetiches de primer nivel para una pareja tan reciente.

Me levanté muy rápido, cogí una sudadera, las llaves y mis deportivas y salí a la calle sin mediar palabra. Me pareció ver que Mai estaba claramente sonrojada o más bien sorprendida, pero lo cierto es que probablemente me lo imaginé. Estaban demasiado extasiados en su mundo particular para recordar a su no hijo que dormía allí al lado.

Me puse la sudadera y las deportivas una vez estaba en el pasillo. Efectivamente, descubrir secretos sobre la vida sexual de mis amigos había sido el detonante de una decisión importante, tenía que tener mi propia casa. Un lugar para dormir y esas cosas personales... Porque quizá yo si quería tener relaciones sexuales convencionales con alguien y no delante de ellos. Quizá me juzgaban por la ausencia de perversiones en mi vida. "Que vainilla eres, Futa-chan" podía oírles en mi cabeza.

Caminé hasta la salida para cruzarme con una de la chicas que vivía en el piso que daba con el de Mai y Aone. Era bonita, aunque tenía un rostro claramente aniñado y no debía tener una edad muy distinta a la nuestra. En toda la semana solo la había visto dos veces, cuando llegué y aquella noche. Estaba acompañada de un hombre que podría haber sido mi padre perfectamente y le reía las bromas mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro. Era complicado ver escenas así en Miyagi, donde a lo sumo oías a la vecina criticar a alguno de los otros vecinos por beber demasiado.

Fuera como fuera, yo estaba centrado en lo mío. 500.000 Yenes eran muy poco dinero para alquilar un piso, pagar una academia y un profesor particular. De hecho esa era la suma que necesitaría para alquilar un lugar simplemente, y de la academia ya podía despedirme por completo.

Caminé por el barrio bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas, preguntándome dónde podría encontrar un trabajo adecuado. Necesitaba más yenes de los que podía imaginarme, y no era como si llamar a mis padres y contar la verdad fuera una opción.

Pasé por delante de un _coffeebay_ y me imaginé rellenado vasos de café para chicas o chicos guapos, preguntándoles sus nombres y anotándolos. Supongo que la idea de cobrar menos que un trabajador chino de Shichuan no me abrumaba todavía. Perdido en todas aquellas fantasías inútiles que solo llenaban de porquería mi mente llegué a un barrio bastante animado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a volver a casa después, cuando uno de los tipos que me robó la maleta se cruzó delante de mí. Estaba cogido del brazo de una chica y caminaba despacio, con la mirada seria y parecía que desconocía la palabra diversión. No era el guapo, era el otro. A pesar de que lo había visto muy de refilón, estaba seguro de que era él.

Empecé a seguirle desde la distancia, preguntándome si mi PSP seguiría con vida en algún lugar recuperable o si estaría en las manos de algún niño de la escuela media sin fondos para una legal. La chica que iba con él saludaba a todo el mundo, era guapa y a veces se le colgaba del brazo pidiéndole entrar en sitios, pero él seguía impasible a todo. Era como una representación patética de la incomodidad, como si alguien le obligara a ir con una chica guapa del brazo por las calles de Tokyo para dar imagen.

Me escondí detrás de un cartel de un karaoke, y noté como alguien me cogía del brazo. Me giré algo angustiado por aquel contacto indeseado a la vez que oía una voz hablarme.

— ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, guapo? — dijo la persona que me había cogido del brazo.

Era una mujer que debía rozar los cuarenta, y que llevaba mucho maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo permanentado y rojo, y se veía de lejos que era una peluca. Me separé ligeramente al ver sus manos sobre mí, en especial porque sus dedos eran muy largos, con una manicura exagerada y de punta. Me daba escalofríos el tono en el que me hablaba, entre aniñado, extranjero y juguetón, como si quisiera representar algún tipo de rol.

—Estoy buscando a alguien — dije cortante. Podría haberme disculpado, pero me limité a volverme hacia donde había visto al ladrón de maletas e ignorar a la mujer por completo. Me pregunto aún por qué tomaría del brazo a alguien que ni tan siquiera llevaba pintas de salir de fiesta, pero no es algo a lo que espere una respuesta. Un cliente puede aparecer de traje o de chándal porque no podía dormir, yo qué sé.

— A lo mejor yo soy ese alguien — insistió aquella mujer en un tono más insinuante. Era su trabajo, lo entiendo, pero no tenía sentido. Me imaginé a aquella señora jugando a mi PSP y haciéndome chantajes sexuales para que me la devolviera. Todo muy turbio. Mejor no lo explico.

Había perdido a mi blanco, y no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba.

— Lo dudo mucho, señora — dije cuando un cartel de esos en los que puedes arrancar el número de teléfono me llamó la atención.

"Trabajos sencillos para personas con buena presencia, habilidad para el trato con personas y discreción" Era la cosa más ambigua que había podido leer y no sabía si se suponía que llamabas para que te hicieran un trabajo o te dieran un trabajo. Me lo quedé mirando mientras la señora pasaba de insinuante a insultante en su tono y su trato a mi espalda.

Me acerqué y arranqué uno de los papelillos impresos en tinta negra. Tampoco podía perder nada por probar. Era como una especie de ley cósmica extraña, había llegado allí como Alicia al país de las maravillas, solo que mi conejo blanco era un puto ladrón de maletas y seguramente no habría maravillas de las que disfrutar.

— Disculpe, ¿me puede indicar cómo ir a Kichijoji? — le pregunté a la prostituta, porque sin indicaciones no iba a volver al piso. Ella me miró con cierto desdén y me señaló al frente. — Le prometo que pensaré en usted y vendré a buscarla cuando sea un empresario barrigón aburrido de su vida.

Ella arqueó las cejas y acto seguido empezó a reírse antes de que yo empezara a andar hacía el callejón feo que ella había indicado. Seguramente pensaba en seguirme y robarme, pero a esas alturas yo no llevaba nada encima de valor, así que entre mis opciones solo me quedaba creer en ella y poco más. Sí, sí, estaba con una paranoia increíble con queme volvieran a robar.

Empecé a andar y volvió a tomarme del brazo para decirme que tenía como unos diez kilómetros caminando en aquella dirección. No sabía cómo había andado tanto, pero después de mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que llevaba como tres horas fuera de casa. No era como si no hubiera sido considerado con mis amigos.

Me esperaban dos horas y media de caminos hasta el piso, y me horrorizaba pensar en ello un poco, pero ya dormiría en la mañana. Le di las gracias a la mujer, agradecí que fuera tan amable conmigo y me dispuse a volver a casa. Tenía la corazonada de que aquel camino que había hecho merecía la pena y que aquel anuncio tan extraño me traería suerte.

Cuando llegué al piso la pareja de sadomasoquistas exhibicionistas, ya estaban dormidos. Pensé en la situación que se había dado y me sentí un tanto azorado, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que había pasado, así que me metí en mi futón y dormí. Tan solo tenía un par de horas antes de que Aone y Mai se desertaran y causaran el caos antes de irse a lo que me hacía morirme de envidia por su vida; la universidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Gracias a los que leéis esta historia, otra cosa y es que molaría mil algún comentario.. del plan pues oye es una mierda la personalidad que le ponéis a Futa-chan... no me ha impresionado saber según qué de Mai y Aone... no sé, a lo mejor si lo hacemos bien, mal... si vais a seguir leyendo... un feedback para que me motive sentarme con mi hermano a escribir. La familia es guay pero a veces no tanto y esas cosas..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los sucesos que sucedieron al día siguiente fueron un poco distintos, aunque tan fortuitos como afortunados para mí persona. Me confié a creer que estaba teniendo un pequeño respiro a mi mala suerte del tiempo anterior, pero después del tiempo tampoco sé si se trata de una broma cósmica para hacerme madurar.

Aone insistió en que podíamos comer juntos en la cafetería de su facultad. La verdad es que no lo cuestioné porque era barato, aunque si llego a saber que trataba de hablarme del tema de la noche anterior sin que lo supiera Mai, hubiera comido un sándwich de supermercado o de máquina expendedora.

Me pasé la mayor parte de la mañana muerto de sueño, de agencia inmobiliaria a agencia inmobiliaria. Era demasiado joven para entender cómo funcionaba sistema, pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo era una bolsa de dinero, y agentes y propietarios eran pozos sin fondo que querían aprovecharse de mí. La mayoría de los agentes eran muy amables y estaban dispuestos a hacer casi cualquier cosa por mi dinero, pero los pisos requerían de pagos distintos que no sabía si podía permitirme.

La ley fundamental para encontrar un piso en Tokio es alejarte de los agentes y propietarios que hablan del reikin. El reikin es un pastizal que esa gente se embolsa sin más, y nunca lo vuelves a ver. Es legal, claro que lo es, pero resultaba absurdo desembolsar ese dinero extra solo para agradarles a los agentes y a los dueños del piso porque dicen "¡Oh! Mira que buen chico" al recibir ese dinero, cuando en realidad piensan " Es un pringado que paga hasta cuando no es necesario".

Habiendo acordado con un agente que no podía permitirme un reikin y que buscaría lugares que no lo requisieran, me marché a la facultad en que estudiaba Aone. El agente tendría que llamarme con ofertas y visitas al día siguiente, por el momento yo podía dedicarme de nuevo a la búsqueda de empleo.

Aone estudiaba en una universidad privada. Había conseguido una beca de deportes y se había esforzado muchísimo para llegar a un mínimo en las notas, porque también le pedían esa parte.

Era un lugar simplista, con colores gris básico. Lleno de personas que se conocían desde la escuela primaria y que continuaban en el mismo lugar. Recuerdo que me llamó mucho la atención como los grupillos se formaban en corros a lo largo de los pasillos, casi como si Aone siguiera en un instituto. Quizá me llamó más la atención porque entre aquellos grupos disgregados apareció el tipo más capullo que me hubiera imaginado. Iba saltando de persona en persona, con su pose indiferente y chulesca, con el pelo teñido de amarillo pollo que me recordó vagamente a Koganegawa.

Cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería, aquel tipo se sentó junto a Aone. Observé como le golpeaba levemente con el codo y tendió la mano mostrando una bolsa de hierba seca.

—Son 5.000 Yenes — dijo guiñándonos el ojo y guardando la bolsa dentro de la manga de su camiseta. Aunque me hubiera interesado lo más mínimo comprar marihuana, que no, ¿por qué querría una bolsa que ha pasado siglos en su manga o a saber en qué otros sitios? Nunca entenderé esa gente a la que no le da asco que algo que van a consumir haya pasado tiempo en el intestino de otra persona...

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que molestas? — dije con tono de una superioridad que en realidad no tengo, pero que me salió de dentro. A veces ser un tipo corriente es muy duro. Los parámetros que marcan la diferencia entre ser normal o no te lleva a ser un poco rarito tú mismo. Quiero decir que en realidad hubiera sido tan fácil como decir que no, pero mi ego inflado de chico corriente y bueno, e ideal de película, hacían que me comportarade aquel modo. Ahora me avergüenza un poco haber sido tan borde. Después de todo la normalidad es un concepto abstracto e inexistente.

En aquel momento el tipo con pelo de pollo se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se levantó despacio con un movimiento casi de baile.

—No habéis visto nada, no sabéis nada — volvió a giñar el ojo y desapareció. Realmente aquel tipo me dio muchos escalofríos y no tenía sentido.

Aone sonrió vagamente para después encogerse de hombros. Me sorprendía descubrir todas aquellas cosas, como que no le molestara que un tipo tratara de venderle droga en la cafetería de la universidad o bueno, que le interesara lo sado. A veces no conoces a las personas hasta que de golpe lo haces y...

— Sobre lo de ayer — empezó a decirme algo ruborizado.

— No pasa nada, no te preocupes — le corté. Creo que me sentía algo más incómodo yo de lo que él jamás lo estaría, pero tal vez solo esté siendo egocéntrico, como de costumbre me dice Kamasaki cada vez que nos vemos —. Es incómodo para mí y para vosotros, y ya estoy tratando de conseguir un trabajo y un piso para mí. No tienes que preocuparte, tengo muy buenas vibraciones con una oferta a la que aún tengo que llamar.

—¿De qué es? — en su mente debía aparecer el típico trabajo en un café. No sé qué tenía yo en mente.

—Ni idea, solo piden por alguien guapo — "Y yo no estoy tan mal" pensaba en aquel momento. No hice la puñetera reflexión de "¿Qué mierdas puede ser? ¿Tendré que bailar poole dancing? ¿Será para vender droga?". Lo peor era que sí, tal como se ofertaba podía ser perfectamente algo ilegal. Aone me miró con sus ojos preocupados y yo no le presté atención. Para qué, si siempre tengo el mismo carácter que no me deja escuchar a los demás hasta que no me la pego. — De hecho voy a llamar ahora mismo.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y aquel papelillo doblado de mi bolsillo, para marcar el número de forma impulsiva. Tenía una muy buena vibración, y ni tan siquiera Aone siendo realista podía hacerme bajar de mi nube.

— Habla con la secretaria del señor Yazawa, él ahora mismo no se encuentra disponible ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — dijo una voz femenina realmente dulce al otro lado del teléfono. Tal vez esa mujer fuera mi ángel de la guardia o no sé.

— Hola, llamaba por lo del empleo — dije despreocupado y tranquilo —. Vi el cartel hace poco...

— Pásate por el restaurante mañana a las doce — dijo la mujer justo antes de darme la dirección del lugar al que se refería. Lo cierto es que no me dio ningún nombre y eso era confuso y preocupante a la vez, pero mi halo de ignorancia no me permitía ver lo extraño que era. Supongo que la cara de Aone podría haberme dado una pista, pero con sinceridad, no le miraba siquiera.

Después de la llamada telefónica, me sentí como si hubiera vuelto al instituto en primer año. Yo le hablaba a Aone de mis cosas y él se limitaba a escuchar y contestar con monosílabos. No era que no le interesara, solo que nuestra relación siempre había sido un poco sosa. Tal vez solo me gustaba escucharme a mí mismo, pero me molestó en el colegio cuando Mai empezó a venir con nosotros porque también hablaba bastante. A pesar del trauma del sadomaso de la noche anterior creo que la eché un poco de menos en la cafetería. Ella hubiera sido capaz de ponerme en mi sitio cuando contaba lo del empleo misterioso.

Pasé el resto del día con Aone conociendo a sus compañeros de universidad y relajado al pensar que con el agente y la entrevista al día siguiente estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Mai se alegró bastante al saber que les dejaría, y es que sin hablar del tema era obvia la situación.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí a conciencia, pensando en la entrevista en el restaurante que adiviné que se llamaba "la casa de la Gamba". Servían marisco y pescados de calidad media, pero los ratings de Trip Advisor eran más bien tirando a bajos. Había alguna que otra insinuación de intoxicación del marisco, pero yo no iba allí a comer, solo a poner a prueba la fortuna que me había caído después de mi sesión voauyer de sadomaso.

Si el cartel de neones rosas y azules ya de por sí daba un aspecto un poco así, así, al entrar no me sorprendí demasiado. El entorno estaba pobremente decorado, era como una especie de parque infantil mezclado con un salón americano de los años setenta, pero que había intentado reformarse a finales de los ochenta con mala suerte. Las mesas eran redondas, decoradas con centros de mesa con motivos marítimos, tales como anclas, estrellas de plástico y conchas de mar. Todo bastante hortera, la verdad. Me acerqué a la maître y le comenté que venía por una entrevista de trabajo. No sabía que más decir, no tenía ninguna información más.

Sin contestar nada de nada, el tipo se adentró hacía el establecimiento haciéndome dudar de si me habría huido o solo pensaba que yo tenía algún tipo de sarpullido horrible. Ciertamente no, me había arreglado a consciencia antes de salir de casa, porque pedían a alguien muy guapo. Me quedé allí mirando los cortinajes de terciopelo que no pegaban ni con la cola más suprema y esperé a que viniera alguien más.

En aquel tiempo de espera me llamó el agente inmobiliario. Fue agradable porque era realmente tedioso estar esperando tanto rato, pero fue desagradable también porque me puso en tensión y me impacienté aún más si es que era posible.

—Futakuchi-san, ¿le llamo en un mal momento? — dijo el agente exactamente. Lo que se podía leer como "jovenbolsadedinero-chan te llamo ahora porque ha acabado mi descanso de la comida y necesito el dinero ya"

— Si, no — contesté trabándome un poco —. Estoy en una entrevista de trabajo y...

— Genial porque he encontrado un piso ideal, poco dinero, buenas vistas y un servicio increíble — me cortó el muy imbécil. Y seguía hablando y hablando y hablando.

— Perfecto le llamaré en cuanto tenga un momento libre— dije. Llegué a oír su "pero a lo mejor ese piso ya no está libre para cuando..." y yo colgué igual. Porque eso es lo que había aprendido de los tokiotas. La gente de por aquí hablaba sola, en sus monólogos personales les daba igual si les escuchabas o no. Solo hablaban.

Después de aquello apareció de nuevo el maître, que me miró con cara de palo y me señaló una mesa en la que se sentaba una familia. Me sentí un poco intimidado, pensado que tenía que ir para allá yo solo y sentarme como si les conociera de algo, pero el maître al ver mi duda me empujó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me acerqué cohibido y un hombre gordo abrió las palmas de sus manos mientras me miraba.

—Siéntate, hijo, siéntate — tengo en mente su voz como la de Vito Corleone. No era así, pero con el tiempo la he ido transformando en mi memoria de ese modo por las diferentes cosas que aprendí de él. — Soy Yazawa y esta es mi familia, así que relájate.

Eché un ojo a todos los que estaban allí sentados. Primero el señor Yazawa que parecía el típico japonés gordo vestido de traje, su esposa con kimono de seda y el pelo recogido perfectamente en un moño, y al otro lado de la mesa las dos mujeres icónicas que hicieron de aquella entrevista un momento aún más estrambótico.

De un lado estaba aquella chica que yo había visto paseando con el tipo que me robó la maleta. Pelo liso y largo, uñas perfectas y mirando el teléfono móvil. Al otro una niña con un vestido rosa de volantes, el pelo con tirabuzones completamente antinaturales y unos lazos que podían descoyuntarla por el peso.

— No me gusta este chico — dijo la niña con voz de pito cuando me senté ligeramente incómodo en aquella mesa de cuatro—. Yo quiero que sea Yahaba quien me cuide.

— ¡Oh, por dios, cállate Midori! — dijo la otra chica sin levantar la vista de su teléfono móvil —. A nadie le importa que te guste Yahaba, él ya tiene su trabajo y además es mi novio.

La chica levantó la mirada de la pantalla y me miró de soslayo dibujando una mueca extraña.

—Parece que no has pasado la entrevista — dijo el señor Yazawa ante mi estupefacción de los hechos.

Me iba a levantar y entonces la mujer más mayor levantó su brazo y agarró por la barbilla. Mi acto reflejo fue apartarme, pero la señora me agarró con sus zarpas con fuerza.

—Pero de verdad es guapo — dijo aquella mujer fijando sus ojos oscuros en mí. No, la verdad es que no debía tener cara de estar guapo, más bien de estar profundamente asustado. Aquella gente eran unos frikis de cuidado.

—Sí, podrías ponerlo como barman en el bar nuevo — apuntó la chica joven.

—¡No! ¡No vale para nada! ¡Es un inútil! — gritó la niña tocándome ya las pelotas con sus tonterías.

—¡Oye, niña! — le grité yo a ella y me di cuenta enseguida de que aquello era una cagada si quería un trabajo.

El señor Yazawa entonces miró con reprobación a la señorita Yazawa Midori y seguidamente me miró a mí. Se hizo el silencio y la señora dejó de sostener mi cara para volver a su estado de maquina en reposo perfectamente sentada sin hacer nada.

—¿Sabes hacer cocktails? — me preguntó con voz muy serena.

¿Vacilé? No lo sé, pero en mi recuerdo dije "SI" firme y seguro antes de que la verdad apareciera en mi mente. No tenía ni idea de hacer cócteles. No sabía ni a que sabe un daiquiri o si el Martini seco es algo más que martini y oliva o si es agua sucia.

Después de llamar a la secretaria del señor Yazawa, y que me diera toda la información necesaria, salí en busca de un libro de recetas de cócteles. Tenía trabajo, tenía exactamente una semana para aprender a hacer todos los cócteles básicos que se suponía que servían en el "Blue Hawaii".


End file.
